Unexplained Incidences
by ladydemonshezra
Summary: My first fanfic, so be nice. Konoha High School has always been the same. the same couples, the same issues until three new students came. And everything changed.Pairings:GaaHina,SasSak,TemShika,NejTen,KankIno.Attention: Chapter 8 is up. Plz R& R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Summary sux, but this is my first fanfic. So plz bare w/ me. Konoha High School has always been the same. The same couples, the same issues until two new students came. And everything changed. Pairings: GaaHina, SasSak, TemaShika, NejTen, KankIno. Rated: T (for language mostly and some mature content)

A/N: Okay I don't know what u guys like, but since this is my first fanfic I will do my best. Please be nice, and also if u have any suggestions plz review. LOTS AND LOTS of REVIEWS! I want to know how good it is. Oh and if u see ( ) that is me talking…I just don't wanna write A/N all the time…too lazy…lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but no…sorry!!

Unexplained Rumors by: ladydemonshezra

Chapter 1: Invasion of the Sand Students

It was a normal day at Konoha High. Students were arriving for school to start and Sakura was clinging to Sasuke's arm while talking to TenTen, who was holding her boyfriends hand. (That's Neji by the way)

"Hey guys, what a troublesome day. I hate days like today." A boy with brown hair in a bushy ponytail said.

"Hey Shikamaru," Sasuke said, "but you always say 'I hate today' everyday."

"Yeah and I don't know why I say it. It's so troublesome."

"Shika, you need a girlfriend. TenTen and I can help. Right TenTen?" Sakura stated excitedly.

"Oh no! Not another of your silly dating methods," Sasuke said shaking his finger at Sakura, "You know they don't work."

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pleaded, "I hooked Naruto and Hinata up didn't I?"

"But Hinata-sama was telling me, well, while we were training she was…" Neji said before…(oh and by the way, there school is like a ninja school. They train and go on missions to show what they have learned)

"AHH! SAKURA-CHAN!" A spiky-blonde haired kid came charging up to the couples and Shikamaru, who was standing between the two couples with his hands in his pockets.

"What happened Naruto?" TenTen said in a calming voice to try and calm him down.

"Well, because of Sakura-chan's stupid dating method with me and Hinata, she just broke up with me!" Naruto bellowed loudly glaring at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said hiding behind Sasuke, "I didn't think Hinata would do something like that. From what I heard she adored you. I don't understand why she would just break up with you for no…"

"Well Sakura, that's what I was trying to tell you before Naruto interrupted me." Neji retorted not allowing Sakura to finish what she was going to say.

"Yes Neji, what was that you were going to say?" TenTen said sweetly putting her head on Neji's shoulder.

"Um…uh…she said that she was looking for something different…uh I am not sure what that means…but…"

"What the hell! That's not a good reason to break up with Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!" With that Naruto left the group to do what Naruto does best. (Prolly to go eat away his sorrows with ramen…lol)

Just as Naruto was leaving Hinata came up, "Is N-Naruto-k-kun gone? I-I never m-m-meant to h-hurt him. I-I just d-don't w-want a-a er I-I just…"

"It's okay Hinata-sama," Neji said, "We all know how obnoxious Naruto can be. Especially if he uses the D-word." (The D-word is Dattebayo)

DING-DONG! The bell chimed for classes to start. Their first class was with Iruka-sensai. (But I wont go into detail too lazy besides u know what shinobi learn anyway)

"Welcome Class! Today we have three new students in our class…would you introduce yourselves to the class." Iruka-sensai said to three young students standing in front of the class.

"Gaara…" said a redheaded boy with a huge gourd on his back.

"Sabaku Temari. We are transfer students from the Hidden Village of the Wind…" Said a blonde headed girl with a huge fan sticking out of her back.

"And I am Sabaku Kankuro, Gaara over there is our brother and he has the same last name as we do…he's just…" said a boy in all black with a mummy looking figure strapped on his back with hair on top. (I don't know how to describe Kankuro very well…he is the hardest to describe out of all three of them)

"Oookkaaay! Why don't you three find your seats in the room? Ah, there you go three seats in the back behind Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaki Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

So the three sand students sat down at the in this order: Temari sat behind Shikamaru, Kankuro sat down behind Ino, and Gaara behind Hinata.

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. I hope it didn't suck too much…I tried…remember if u have any ideas for the next chapter or anything to make it better…plz review…plz…I only want to write a good story and I might need your help…Thanks for reading my fanfic now REVIEW Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unexplained Rumors

Chapter2: The Sand Conflicts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I wish I owned Gaara-kun…but I don't sobs

_Recap:_ _Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro have transferred to Konoha High and the new students have assigned seats behind Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata. _

After Iruka-sensei's class (Iruka-sensei's class is like a home room), Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, all head for their next class but the sand people came up behind them. The one named Temari said, "Hey! Do you think you could help us find our way to our next class?"

"Sure, Temari was it, you can follow lazy Shikamaru here. And your brother, Kankuro can follow Ino. You Gaara can follow Hinata since they have your next class…okay." Sakura said with a big smile looking at each one of the sand student's schedules. (Whoa try to say that 10x fast)

They all went their separate ways after Sakura shooed them to hurry to their classes and on the way to Gaara and Hinata's next class Hinata said, "Um…Gaara-k-kun, I-I d-do you l-like t-to…t-talk or…"

But before Hinata could finish Gaara interrupted her, "Just be quiet."

"B-But…" Hinata tried again.

"Shut up!" Gaara demanded.

"I-I o-on-only w-want t-to b-be nice t-to y-you a-and…"

"Well, don't. I don't care about this dumb school nor do I care about you. You are just supposed to show me to my class. So shut up and keep walking." Gaara stated in a very rude and angry manor. The rest of the way to the class neither of the two said another word.

(Okay hopefully this will work but this is my separator)

Meanwhile, Temari and Shikamaru were just getting to their class and they realized that had already started.

"Oh this is troublesome." Shikamaru said looking around the room at all the students staring at them.

"Well, nice for you two to join us. There is two seats left in the back please make your way there." Said Kakashi who was reading his porno book. (Yes he is reading it in class, and he teaches an English class…lol)

"Well, Nara-kun and Sabaku-san, the class is writing a paper on the person sitting next to them. So since you two are sitting next to one another…get to work." Kakashi demanded never leaving his book.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei. Why do we have to write this paper about this other person? It's so troublesome." Shikamaru said glaring at Temari.

"Why do you ask such a stupid question, womanizer, and instead do as you're told?" Temari said glaring at Shika while crossing her arms below her chest.

"Thank you Temari, for that interesting choice of words. Now would you two start working on the paper or I will have to send you to Hokage-sama for disturbing the class." Kakashi stated with disgust leaving his book to look at the two troublesome (Sorry I couldn't help it lol) students.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other once again, sighed, and got to work.

Somewhere in the school was a was a girl with blonde hair up in a ponytail sitting next to a boy wearing all black with his mummy like pack on his back. Ino said to the boy, "Hey do you get how to do problem number eight?"

"Oh please you think I am going to help you cheat, do it yourself." Kankuro whispered.

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS JUST ASKING FOR HELP AND…" Ino shouted standing up out of her chair.

"MISS YAMANAKA!" Kurenai-sensei (is that how u spell her name and yes this is a math class in case u haven't figured that out yet…lol) shouted at Ino, "Sit down and stop pestering Kankuro-kun!"

"But Kurenai-sensei…I was just asking him for help and he…" Ino said sitting down.

"Okay then, Kankuro-kun would you please help Ino with her problems." Kurenai stated sitting back down in her own chair.

Kankuro sighed and scooted a little closer to Ino to see her paper and began to help her with her math work.

(Anyways back with Hinata and Gaara)

Gaara sat in his chair next to Hinata who was staring at him curiously.

"What are you looking at?" Gaara said looking straight at her.

"Um, I-I just wondered, why d-d-do y-you c-ca-carry t-t-that big g-g-gourd a-a-around." Hinata said looking way blushing slightly.

"None of your business!" Gaara retorted a little too loudly.

"Mister Sabaku, what is none of whose business?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"Um, A-A-Asuma-sensei, I-I w-was a-asking G-Gaa-Gaara-k-kun w-w-why h-he carried the g-gourd a-around, b-but…" Hinata said while pushing her finger together (You know like she does in the show).

"Oh I see, you were asking him questions for your drawing and he won't accommodate you" Asuma-sensei said, "Mister Sabaku, would you mind just doing your art project in piece and let me do my job without having to deal with your nonsense."

"Fine." Gaara said looking at Hinata like he wanted to hurt her, but he quickly switched back to his bored look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um G-Gaa-Gaara-k-kun, w-will y-you an-answer m-my question?" Hinata tried again doing the finger thing again and blushing slightly.

A/N: thank you to you three that read and reviewed my story. I really thank you for your help. I hope you like the next chapter. I hope it isn't too boring. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. But I don't know what do for the next chapter so if you could help me out that would be great. Thanks again for reviewing. And don't forget to READ N REVIEW this time as well. Thank you so much…. hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok I am going to focus on Gaara x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari, and Kankuro x Ino for a while until I can get them together at least. Then I will go back to including Sasuke x Sakura, and Neji x Tenten. I might still have them in the story every once and a while but I wont have a lot on them yet… sorry…it just gets to be too many couples to worry about…after all three are already a lot…so ya…well anywho on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this fanfic…huh there I said it.

Last time: (with Gaara and Hinata) "Um…Ga-Gaa-Gaara-k-kun will y-you pl-please answer m-my q-qu-question?"

"Why should I answer your question when you can't even say a sentence without stuttering. You're pathetic." Gaara said not even looking at Hinata.

"Okay, that is it! I-I don't like the way…you…oops…um…" Hinata accidentally said blushing at her rude behavior. She thought, Damn, I wonder why I said that…he probably thinks I am weird, why did I have to be so stupid.

But the boy sitting next to her was also thinking to himself, What the…and here I thought I was going to have to deal with the shy and annoying little girl…but that…that was not the same girl…perhaps I misjudged her…

"Hinata, right? I carry the gourd around because it holds sand and the sand has my chakra mixed into it and…"

"Ga-Gaara-kun, I-I am s-sorry for b-being s-so rude I-I…" Hinata whispered ashamed.

"No, I don't need to be such a jerk…but don't think I am always going to be nice…it's just I want this class to go by faster…I hate art!" Gaara retorted mumbling the last part so Asuma-sensei wouldn't hear him.

Gaara continued to sit there while Hinata carefully drew the boy next to her. Then suddenly the bell rang.

"Finally!" Gaara stated. Hinata giggled softly.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Gaara said looking at the giggling girl. Hinata looked up at Gaara to see him looking at her and quickly looked away blushing. And for some reason Gaara smirked while he walked out of the classroom with Hinata close behind him.

Kankuro was sitting close to Ino, too close for his own comfort, but he was ordered to help her so by golly that's what he was going to do.

"Now Ino, in order to solve this equation both sides have to be equal. Which means that you have to balance the equation." Kankuro said showing Ino how to solve an equation.

"But…I don't understand what you mean? Balance the equation…huh?" Ino said looking at the paper then at Kankuro. (This is intermediate algebra by the way).

"Okay, if you're solving for one variable like, 4y – 16 48. Then how do you get the variable by itself."

"Oh! I get it!" Ino said having a revelation, "Then that mean to get the variable by itself you…add 16 to both sides, right?"

"Right!" Kankuro said continuing to write down what Ino said. (I know its weird Kankuro good at math…but hey I had to make him charming somehow) "Okay, but what do we do after you subtract 16 from both sides."

"Um…oh…the 4y gets divided into…um…" Ino said actually getting excited about math.

"Try saying 4y gets divided into 64, right? Because that is what you get when you add the 48 and the 16…and then what?" Kankuro said writing as he spoke.

"Oh! Then y 16 right?" Ino said clapping her hands together excited that she understood her homework for once. In fact she was so enthusiastic that she reached out and gave Kankuro a hug.

Kankuro's eyes bulged out like he was being squashed between two pieces of bread. (hee hee u like my terminology lol)

"Oh sorry, I just got excited…I have never really understood math like this before until you came along…um…thank you Kankuro-kun was all I was trying to say." Ino said blushing a little. (Ya that's right Ino blushed).

"It's okay I guess, now shall we continue…ahem!" Kankuro said clearing his throat trying to cover up a blush himself. The fact that he kind of liked Ino touching him scared him a little.

Then the bell rang, "Oh yes, saved by the bell!" Kankuro shouted.

"Excuse me!" Ino shouted at him.

"I-uh-err-uh…See ya!" Kankuro said starting to run out of the room but not quick enough because Ino grabbed his shirt.

"Wait a minute! First of all, you don't know where your class is…and second I think you have the same class as me…yep…so let's go!" Ino said looking at his schedule and started pulling him by the shirt to their next class.

(In Kakashi-sensei's English class or with Shika and Temari)

"Okay woman, fine, let's just get this troublesome paper over with," Shikamaru said, "but you're writing first." He continued putting his hands behind his head and looked at Temari with a tiny smirk.

"Ugh, you infuriate me! Why the hell did I get stuck with a lazy bum like you?" Temari said starting to loose her temper.

"Because I am the only one that would escort a troublesome woman like you." Shikamaru said looking at Temari with a bored expression.

"Ah! That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Temari yelled, "Kakashi-sensei, can I switch partners for this essay."

"No Sabaku Temari, you were late, so you don't get to choose your partner. I am sorry but you are going to have to be stuck with Nara Shikamaru." Kakashi said only glancing from his book once to look at Temari.

"Well looks like you're stuck with the 'womanizer' as you put it." Shikamaru said laughing a little to his smart remark.

"Look you! I don't…" Temari started when the bell rang.

"Yes finally I can get out of this troublesome hell hole." Shikamaru said starting to get up, but Temari pushed him back in his seat as she stood and stared down at him.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight, I don't like smart asses, and you're pushing it. Look, we have to do this report whether you like it or not. I don't like working with you, but in order to this stupid paper and I suggest we get together after school. And after the paper is done, I don't care if you ever talk to me again. Deal?" Temari said staring at Shikamaru angrily.

"Fine, what ever you say, but it's going to be a troublesome day." Shikamaru said leaving his seat.

"Why do you say that?" Temari said following Shikamaru out of the room.

"Because my dear, we have all our classes together, look!" Shikamaru said grabbing Temari's schedule out of her hand and showed her his schedule.

A/N: Okay here's the 3rd chapter…enjoy….I hope its not confusing…I try to make it easy to read especially since I am dealing with 3 couples…if its confusing please let me know and I can try to clear up any confusion I my next chapter. Thank you for those of you that are reviewing I appreciate it so much. Please Read & Review again. LOL enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hinata's Disappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I wanna own Gaara, but I don't! Boo hoo

(About 3 weeks later Temari x Shika and Kankuro x Ino are together, but Gaara x Hinata, not yet)

Three weeks later since the Sand first came, Gaara was walking up the school driveway to the stairs when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see the whole gang running up to him. At first Gaara thought, _Shit, what did I do this time. _But when Temari gave him a look that said, 'It's not you.' He calmed down. Neji was the first to say anything.

"Gaara-kun, have you seen Hinata-sama?"

Gaara responded, "No, she's your cousin why the hell would I know where she is?"

"Well," Neji continued, "I didn't see her this morning getting ready for school and I figured she got ready early to meet up with you."

"No, I haven't seen her, unless…"Gaara said glaring at Temari and Kankuro.

"Temari, Kankuro? Have you seen Hinata-chan?" Sakura butted in.

"No Gaara, I haven't seen Hinata-chan, but she did call this morning to talk to you, but you were in the shower so…" Temari said looking down.

"Temari!" Gaara said getting mad and he glared at Temari and Kankuro as if he wanted to kill them.

"Troublesome situations won't help us find Hinata-chan. Gaara-kun, stop this troublesome act and try looking for her." Shikamaru said standing between his girlfriend (Temari) and Gaara.

"He's right Gaara-kun. Why don't you try looking for Hinata-chan at her house?" Ino said standing beside Kankuro.

"She's right Gaara, after all, Hinata-chan did seem to want to talk to you. Maybe…" Kankuro said agreeing with his girlfriend (Ino).

"No, I'll go see her after school." Gaara said looking at every one to see if anyone dared to speak.

"But Gaara, you hate this school, you said so yourself. Why not go…" Temari tried to say when Gaara rounded his face angrily on her, "Sorry Gaara, you're right."

After that no one else dared to say anything else to make Gaara anymore mad than he already was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Neji caught up with Gaara to lead him to his house and to find out if Hinata was there. And of course to introduce Gaara to his Uncle (Hinata's father…duh!)

When they arrived at their destination Neji called, "Uncle, there is someone here to see Hinata-sama, is she here?"

Somewhere near by came a male voice that said, "Oh yeah, Neji, I forget to tell you that Hinata got sick and she had to say home today. But who is here to see Hinata? I guess they can see Hinata if they wanna get sick."

"I don't get sick." Gaara stated bluntly.

"Well in that case," said Hinata's dad (you should know his name and he really has a small part so his name isn't that necessary…sorry) as he walked into the room where Gaara and Neji were standing, "You may go see her, but Neji as soon as you show your friend where Hinata's room is I need you to help me with something."

Neji lead Gaara to the far end of the house and stopped in front of a door with flowers on it. When Neji was gone Gaara took a deep breath and went in.

"Gaa-Gaara-k-kun." Hinata said when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Hinata-chan." Gaara winced when he said that. _Why did I say that? Do I like her that much? _But he shrugged off those thoughts and brought his attention back to Hinata.

"Gaara-k-kun, you-you'll g-g-get s-s-sick i-if you-you st-stay h-h-h…"Hinata said struggling with every word.

"No I won't, I don't get sick." Gaara said walking to her bed and sat down next to her on the bed while Hinata sat up, "You're so pretty even when you're sick." _Dang, why did I say that? What is wrong with me?_

"Gaara-kun! Why did you…" But before she could finish Gaara was playing with her hair, "Gaara-kun, I-I really-really l-like y-you." She tried again finding herself getting closer to him. Gaara was doing the same. Suddenly their lips smashed together.

"Hinata-sama! Here is some soup that Un…" Neji said as he walked in on them kissing. He paused only for a moment, but continued into the room with the tray in hand.

"Neji nii-chan! I-I-I…" Hinata started turning as red as a tomato.

"It's okay Hinata-sama, I should have knocked. I just forgot that that Gaara-kun was here." Neji said blushing a little himself. (yeah I know Neji blushing, but come on would you blush if you were him when you walked in on two people kissing particularly your cousin…I know I would…lol)

"I probably should be going anyway." Gaara said standing up and before he left he kissed Hinata one more time.

Neji was about to leave too, but Hinata stopped him.

"Neji nii-chan?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked turning around to face Hinata again.

"What do you think?"

"About what? You and Gaara?"

"Y-Yes, yes that?" Hinata said blushing slightly at the mention of Gaara's name.

"Well, I don't know. Personally I don't know Gaara-kun, but he seems to be a good guy, for the most part."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know why you care about my opinion anyway?" Neji said standing up to leave.

"No! Please, Please Neji nii-chan." Hinata said grabbing Neji's wrist to stop him.

"Why Hinata-sama?" Neji said turning to Hinata yet again.

"Please Neji…" Hinata pleaded.

"Okay! Sorry Hinata-sama…I didn't mean…"Neji said realizing that he just rose his voice to her, "Anyway, Gaara-kun just seems to be a little more mysterious than his siblings…like he's hiding something…" Neji continued.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well, what do we really know about him anyway? All I am saying is be careful Hinata-sama." Neji said standing up to leave for the third time and this time Hinata let him leave.

When Neji was gone Hinata lay awake in her bed thinking about what her and Neji had just talked about. _You know Neji nii-chan is right I don't know that much about Gaara-kun…but how am I going to find out…Do I ask Gaara-kun? Yes, that's what I am going to have to do…after all if he is going to be my boyfriend…hee hee…. I like that sound of that…ahem, I will ask Gaara-kun the next time he comes over…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at Konoha High, Gaara was feeling a little lonely especially since Hinata wasn't there. All he could think about was their kiss and it worried him. He has only known Hinata for three weeks, but he felt like she could help him with his life and make it better. Bring purpose to it so his life wouldn't just be about him.

"Gaara-kun! Gaara-kun!" Suddenly Gaara heard Sakura's voice behind him.

"Gaara-kun, is it true you kissed Hinata-chan yesterday?" Ino said running up to him beside Sakura.

"So what if I did, what do you want with it?" Gaara said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Geez Gaara-kun, we just wanted to know. And we think it's cute. I always knew you two would get together. I mean it has to be destiny. After all since you met Hinata-chan you have gotten nicer…well, just a little." Ino and Sakura said switching off from every other sentence. Gaara looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called and Sakura came running to her boyfriend.

"Ino, darling, leave Gaara alone. We don't want him mad before he meets up with Hinata-chan again." Kankuro said coming up behind Ino grabbing her shoulders and leading her away.

In his art with Asuma-sensei Gaara sat in the same spot he had for the last three weeks, but it seemed to be lonelier without Hinata there. And for some reason Gaara was sighing and not even knowing he was doing so. He wasn't really paying attention to anything around him. He even didn't notice a young girl looking at him.

She would stare at him whenever Asuma-sensei looked away. Her name was Koto Suzuki. (This character is one of my own, in fact she is me…lol) She was rather fond of this mysterious boy ever since he walked into the class, in fact, she wanted to introduce herself to him but she was a little afraid. And coincidentally she had all her classes with Gaara like Hinata did. The truth was she really wasn't looking for a relationship with him. She just wanted to be his friend, but if he wasn't seeing anyone she might consider being his girlfriend.

A/n: sorry I know I got a little sidetracked at the end…but I thought I should give u a little on this new girl anyway…lol…and maybe in the next chapter I will tell u some of her physical features…lol. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Crush

A/N: okay first of all I changed my title...its now _Unexplained Incidences_...and in case anyone was wondering…Suzuki is not going to get 2gether with Gaara…she is just a complication with Hinata x Gaara's relationship. Oh! And I know I am spending a lot of time with the Hinata x Gaara thingy, but that was my original plan… mainly Hinata x Gaara fanfic. So if u have problems with that then too bad…don't read it, but I will still include the other couples and the rest of the gang…cuz after all they are the couple's friends'…lol. Well any way on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…blah blah blah! Now I know why u guys hate saying that…so ya.

When Gaara walked out of the his art class Suzuki caught up with him and said "Gaara-kun, would you help me train, I mean because I am not a very good ninja and I would like someone to…"

Gaara just ignored her and keep walking.

"Oh, I understand…um…perhaps another time…uh…tomorrow…well see ya in class, Gaara-kun." Suzuki said running off to their next class.

When Gaara walked into his next class he realized the only seat available was next to Suzuki. Gaara sighed internally and thought, _Shit, this is not good, I don't even like this girl, and she seems to be clinging to me all of a sudden. What is up with that? I would much rather be sitting with Hinata-chan any day. _But it seemed at the time Gaara had no other choice, so he sat next to Suzuki.

All throughout the class Suzuki tried to talk to Gaara, but he remained quiet and didn't answer he back. Even though it seemed not to faze her. It was like his rudeness made her like him even more, which made Gaara's day ware on forever.

All day he thought, _I can't wait for Hinata-chan to come back…I can't wait for Hinata-chan to come back…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school Gaara quickly headed to Hinata's house so Suzuki would not follow him. He managed to leave undetected. When Gaara arrived at Hinata's house her father greeted him, "Oh hi, what was your name again? Are you Neji or Hinata's friend?"

"Gaara, both," Gaara replied bluntly.

"Oh, Well Hinata should be able to go to school tomorrow. She is doing much better." Her father finished as he went back to whatever he was doing before he answered the door.

After Gaara reached the flower-designed door he opened it and walked in. "Hello Hinata-chan!" Gaara said a little too excitedly.

"You s-seem happy today, Gaara-kun?" Hinata said as she watched Gaara walk to her bed.

"I am happy to see that you are feeling better. And your father tells me that you can go back to school tomorrow?" Gaara said taking Hinata's hand.

"Oh! Yes, I-I can and…" Hinata said blushing when a knock sounded at her door, "Come in."

"Um…Hinata-sama and Gaara-kun, the gang is here to see you." Neji declared peaking his head in the door.

"Everyone! Everyone is here!" Hinata stated with wide eyes.

"Yes Hinata-sama. Should I tell them to leave? Would you rather just talk to…?" Neji assumed before Hinata interrupted him.

"Heavens, no! Of course they can see me."

With that Neji left and a few minutes later he came back, but this time not alone. The whole gang came through the door in this order: Neji and Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Kankuro last. Kankuro closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I feel pretty good, S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata said

"Hi Gaara." Temari and Kankuro said in greeting to their brother.

"Hello." Gaara said still holding Hinata's hand.

"Well, um…anyway, we came here to invite you to a party at the Uchiha mansion tomorrow. You know because tomorrow is Friday and we were wondering if you would be well enough to go Hinata-chan." Sakura said cuddling close to Sasuke.

"Yes Sakura-chan, I would love to go. Uh…Gaara-kun a-are you g-going?" Hinata asked turning to Gaara.

"Uh…"

"Of course he is going. I'll make him…" Temari said with a huge smile on her face.

"Grrr…" Gaara declared annoyed. Everyone took a step back from Hinata's bed in fear of the Sand boy's wrath.

"It's okay Gaara-kun. She just wanted to make sure you going. I want you to come anyway…" Hinata said squeezing his hand in hers to get his attention back on her. When she had his attention she hugged him. Gaara took one last look at everyone accusingly, but said while hugging Hinata back, "Okay, Hinata, I'll go…for you."

Everyone took a breath out in relief and took a step forward closer toward Hinata's bed.

"Well, good everyone is going to be at the party…but Hinata-sama needs her rest. I think you all should leave or Hinata-sama won't be back tomorrow." Neji said shooing everyone out of the room, "Gaara, you can stay a while longer, if you want to…" Neji finished looking at Hinata and Gaara. Gaara nodded as Neji closed the door behind everyone as they left.

When everyone was gone Gaara asked, "Hinata-chan, do you want me to go?"

"Well, I am a little tired, but…" Hinata said as Gaara started to leave, but she quickly grabbed his hand, "but I want you to stay a little longer, please, I actually want to um…"

"What, Hinata…?" Gaara questioned.

"Uh…can I-uh-ask why you-uh carry that uh gourd around?" Hinata asked finishing up quickly.

"Uh…yeah, well, it is the key to my power, my jutsu." Gaara answered back and thinking, _Please don't ask why I am cold to people, please._

But the next thing Hinata asked was just that, "Gaara-kun…why are y-you so c-cold to everyone?"

"Um…well I have a demon inside of me…and people fear me because of that and so I naturally don't trust anyone and…" Gaara said looking away from her.

"Uh…Gaara-kun, do you t-trust me?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know yet." Gaara said standing crossing his arms over his chest.

"Will you g-give me a-a chance…err?" Hinata asked

"Ask me later…after I have had more time." Gaara replied with is arms still crossed over his chest. But he didn't really give her time to respond he just left out the door.

When Gaara was gone, Hinata thought to herself _Err…the nerve of him leaving like that! But wait, he said something about a demon inside of him…a demon! Like Naruto-kun…but I don't even know anything about this demon…it could be worse than the Kyuubi…what should I do?_

The next day when Hinata arrived at school she saw the gang and walked up to them, but something was wrong. Three in the group are missing…

A/N: sorry this is a shorter chapter…but I have some things I think I nee do tell you…oh and by the way…see if you can figure out who is missing and why? Uh okay…I am sorry if any of the characters are out of character I am not trying to change them…its just the sand are hard to pinpoint their actions…lol…and uh…sorry for making Gaara and Hinata move fast in their relationship…and oops actually didn't mean for that to happen….hee hee…see I was interrupted in the middle of the chapter…but hopefully that wont happen again…lol. Well enjoy this chapter and wait for chapter 6 which should be up soon. And thanks for reviewing all who did…thanks so much. Please Read & Review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sand leaving, why?

A/N: Okay here's chapter 6 hopefully its better than the last one…I hope it is better for the sand personalities…mainly Kankuro…I had a review that I was doing him wrong…so hopefully this is better. By the way, this is the same time frame as in the show, or the manga, but maybe with a few exceptions…I haven't really decided yet what those exceptions are though…lol. Well on with the story…enough of me talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap: The Sand mysteriously left Konoha… 

The next day at school Hinata saw her friends and headed toward the gang, but as she got closer she realized that three of her friends were missing.

"Hey everyone, where is Gaara-kun, Temari-san, and Kankuro-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh! Hey Hinata, we don't know. We're thinking maybe they are running a little late." Ino greeted and suddenly the bell rang.

When everyone was sitting in his or her seats, in homeroom, Iruka-sensei was about to start his lesson when a man knocked on the door.

"Yes." said Iruka-sensei.

"Sorry to bother you, but Hokage-sama would like to talk to Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Okay Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino, please go see Hokage-sama."

Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino headed to the Hokage's office. All three thinking the same thing, _what the hell is going on here?_

When they knocked on the Hokage's door Shizune answered it.

While standing in front of the desk Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino waited patiently until Tsunade spoke, "Sorry to pull you three out of class, but I got an urgent letter addressed to the three of you. Here it is." She finished handing them a paper. Hinata grabbed it and began to read it with Ino and Shikamaru looking over her shoulder. The letter read:

_Dear Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino,_

_I am sorry that we left so suddenly. The Sand Village is in a dilemma right now. For the longest time we haven't had a kazekage and the counsel decided that Gaara was the only one acceptable for the job, since his father was the kazekage long ago and the fact that Gaara is the ultimate weapon and strongest shinobi of our village. But of course, we are terribly sorry for not telling you, but we were informed from the sand village that Orochimaru had plans to attack. We know not what he has planned or whether we will need help, but don't worry this is just a hunch. Even so, we will be prepared, now that we have a kazekage. We hope to see you as soon as this issue is resolved. Please understand our situation and let the Hokage know of the situation in case we need reinforcements. _

_Sincerely,_

_Temari, Kankuro, and Kazekage Gaara_

When they finished reading the letter Hinata folded it back up and laid it on Tsunade's desk

"Well, this is troublesome." Shikamaru said looking at Tsunade and then looking at the two girls beside him.

"Unfortunately we can't do anything without word from the kazekage, so until then that issue is resolved we will continue on with our lives. As for you three, I suggest you try to move on with your lives as well, and do your best to cope with those sand gone." Tsunade said looking at the three teens in front of her with her hands under chin, "You may leave, unfortunately I have other work to do."

With that the three left and headed to their 1st period class. Hinata went to art class, which used to be with Gaara. Hinata walked through the door and sadly she was ten minutes late.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I would have never expected you to be late." Asuma said as Hinata mad her way to her seat.

"Uh…I-I was…err…I have a-an excuse from Ho-Hokage-sama." Hinata said holding up a piece of paper explaining her short absence.

"Oh I see, but where is Sabaku Gaara?" Asuma said walking over to her to take the paper for her.

"Uh…h-he went back to-to the S-S-Sand V-V-Village." Hinata responded having a hard time saying 'Sand Village' because she didn't want to be reminded that she probably wasn't going to see Gaara again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Hinata was thinking the worst Suzuki was giving the blue-haired girl across the room a cross look. _So this is the girl that caught Gaara-kun's eyes. Well, it's probably her fault that Gaara-kun left, so I will make her pay, _Suzuki thought to herself.

"Now everyone, since Hyuuga-san does not have a partner anymore, she wont be able to finish her project. Who would volunteer to be her new partner," Asuma said looking at the class, "but sadly, Hinata you will have to start over."

"Asuma-sensei, I will be Hyuuga-san's partner."

"Thank you, Koto-san." Asuma said, "please move over to the seat next to her."

As Suzuki made her way to Gaara's old seat she was scowling. Hinata wasn't paying attention. She was too busy gazing at her half-finished drawing of Gaara and thinking, _Why Gaara-kun, why did you leave me? We barely had enough time to get to know each other. I am going to miss you, please come back to me._

"Uh…Hinata-san?" Suzuki said.

"Huh? Oh hi…what is your name?" Hinata said when she realized that Suzuki was in Gaara's old seat.

"My name is Koto Suzuki, but you can call me Suzi." Suzuki said with a fake smile. (I think from now on I am going to call Suzuki 'Suzi' its a lot easier to write anyway).

"Oh…okay Suzuki-san…I…" Hinata tried to say.

"No really, call me Suzi, I don't mind," Suzi said with her fake smile again, "um by the way, where is Gaara-kun, why isn't he here anymore?"

"Didn't you hear what I said to Asuma-sensei? He went back to the Sand Village okay? And he might not come back!" Hinata replied annoyed with everything around her.

"Geez, I was just asking and your all down my throat. Well anyways, that is quite a good drawing of Gaara-kun, by the way." Suzi said looking at Hinata's drawing.

Hinata folded the paper up and put it away, "Shall we get started on the new drawings?" Hinata asked Suzi trying to calm herself.

As they worked on their drawings Suzi thought, _how could Gaara-kun ever like someone like her? She's such a loser. She barely talks and she stutters, she obviously has some depression issues. What is her deal? Well, its obvious I'm going to ruin her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch that gang sat at their usual table and as they sat there no one spoke.

"Okay I am sick of this silence! Would someone tell the rest of us what the hell happened to the Sand and why you three are so sad?" Sakura said pointing at Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata.

"Well…uh…" Ino started but she was to sad to say anymore.

"It's too troublesome to say." Shikamaru retorted bored out of his mind.

"Um…the Sand left to go back to their village. They got word that Orochimaru…" Hinata said, but paused when she saw Sasuke's reaction to 'Orochimaru's name,' "planned an attack on the Sand Village, supposedly. So they needed their best shinobi back in the village. Gaara has also become the kazekage because as you know they didn't really have one since the other one died and they thought Gaara-kun would be the best for the job. So that covers it."

The whole time Hinata spoke the gang was staring at her wide-eyed. When she realized this she said a little touchy, "what is you guys' problem?"

"Uh…Hinata-chan, you said all that without stuttering…uh" Tenten said looking at the other to confirm. The others nodded rapidly still shocked at the way Hinata is acting.

And just as if things couldn't get any worse Naruto walked up to them.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan…um…" Naruto greeted.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke said placing a tighter grip on Sakura's waist. Sakura snickered softly.

"Nothing Teme, I just need to talk to Hinata-chan for a minute." Naruto glared at Sasuke and then looked at Hinata.

"Go away Naruto, I don't wanna talk to you." Hinata said rudely.

"But Hinata-chan…" Naruto protested.

"Go away Dobe. It's obvious that Hinata-chan doesn't wanna talk to you, so get lost." Sasuke butted in.

"Teme, why I ought a…" Naruto said getting upset.

"NARUTO! Get out of my sight! I am not in the mood for your stupidity! Go!" Hinata said standing up out of her chair, knocking it over in the process. Which caused the whole cafeteria to go into a dead-cold silence.

"No, you know what? I'm going home." Hinata said angrily.

"But Hinata-sama, what are you going to tell Uncle?" Neji asked.

"None of your business, Neji!" And with that Hinata furiously walked out of the cafeteria and out of the front doors…

A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger…I know Hinata is totally out of character, but work with me. Lets just put it this way…she is reacting to missing Gaara…so she is getting depressed as well as irritable. But I don't want to tell all…so wait till chapter 7…lol. Please Read & Review…hope you liked it…lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sasuke and Hinata's Decision

Disclaimer: blah blah blah…you guys know that drill…I don't own Naruto…AHH! #That hurt…I might just fall over one day and die from saying "IT"#

_Recap: "Okay do you know what? I'm going home!" Hinata said angrily._

_"But Hinata-sama, what are you going to tell Uncle?" Neji asked._

_"None of your business, Neji!" And with that Hinata walked out of the cafeteria and out the front doors… _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile everyone was looking at Neji sweat dropping (anime-style).

"I know…that's the first time she has ever called me Neji."

"Neji-kun is she acting this way because she misses Gaara-kun." Tenten asked casually.

"I think so Tenten. But I have never seen Hinata-sama act this way before…I really don't know…I'm worried about her." Neji said looking sad. (I know he usually doesn't care this much about Hinata but someone has to right…and he is her cousin).

Soon after everyone decided they would let Hinata have some alone time. They figured she wouldn't actually leave the school grounds without a legitimate reason. It just wasn't in Hinata's manor.

"Uh, I'll go talk to Hinata-chan." Sasuke said and started to leave, but Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura asked giving Sasuke a worried look.

"What? I just think I am the best person to talk to her. After all I was depressed too, well…I feel that I can relate to her…please let me go…" Sasuke said trying to sound innocent (if that were even possible for Sasuke…lol).

"You relate to anyone, Teme, now that is funny." Naruto laughed in an uproar all by himself.

"Shut up, Dobe! Why are you even here? Leave!" Sasuke said gaining his arm back when Sakura reached over to knock Naruto on the head.

"I'll see you guys later." And without another word Sasuke was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Hinata, indeed everyone was right she didn't actually leave the school grounds she sad on the steps in front of the doors.

"Hinata-chan, can I talk to you." Sasuke asked.

"Sure, but if your going to ask me to apologize to anyone…forget it!" Hinata said abruptly.

"Actually Hinata, I wanna ask you about kind of job. See, I know someone who would be very interested I your problems right now." Sasuke said as he sat down next to her.

"What do you mean? Who?" Hinata asked as she watched him sit down.

"Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?!"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but I have been training with him without anyone finding out and he has been looking for a new student and I think you could be the one he is looking for…"

"But Sasuke?"

"I know its nuts, but think about it…you wanna get over your anger toward Gaara leaving you don't you…well what better way but to get it out by working for the bad guy…"

"I don't know Sasuke…well that does sound pretty good…I mean, I do wanna get out of this city and get my anger takin' care of." Hinata said considering her options.

"Good, then we will head out tomorrow night….after the party…" Sasuke said starting to stand up.

"Sasuke, how do I address you? I mean, because you are my superior now." Hinata said grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"Uh, well everyone else with Orochimaru calls me Sasuke-sama except for Orochimaru himself…so I guess you have to call me that too. Just don't call me that in front of the rest of the gang…okay?" Sasuke said helping Hinata to her feet.

"Okay Sasuke-sama." Hinata said with a slight smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night everyone was at the party, well everyone except the Sand. The party was going well everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Hinata had seemed a little happier and was dancing and having a good time.

The Uchiha mansion was full of music and people…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Village Hidden in the Sand

"I gotta go to that party…I promised Hinata-chan!" Gaara said pounding his fists on his desk.

"But Kazekage-sama…you can't…you have work to do…and…" A chunin of the Sand Village said looking warily at the village kazekage.

"TEMARI! KANKURO!" Gaara yelled getting furious that no one was here to back him up.

"Gaara! Gaara! What on…earth…is going on…with…you…?" Temari said running in to the room quickly out of breath.

"I have to go to Konoha tonight!" Gaara said.

"But Kazekage-sama, you have too much work to do…" the chunin insisted

"Ochi, don't you think the kazekage deserves a break." Temari stated finally gaining her breath

"I suppose, um, Kazekage-sama? Why do u want to go to Konoha so bad?" Ochi asked.

"I am not in the mood to dis…" Gaara started to say when Ochi interrupted him.

"But Kazekage-sama, you need someone to…"

"How dare you interrupt the Kazekage-sama!" Baki said entering the office, "And besides he doesn't need someone going with him because we have two of our best going with him, right?"

"Who is that?" Ochi asked Baki

"That of course is Temari and Kankuro. Who else?" Baki answered.

"Gaara, you and your siblings will pack your things and leave immediately." Baki ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the three Sand siblings had their things in order, they left for Konoha. But when they got there…

A/N: I know short chapter…really short chapter…but I hadn't updated in a while so I thought this would do for now. I have been busy so I haven't had a lot of time to review sorry. Ha! A cliffhanger…I am sorry again for it being short. Hopefully the next one will be longer. But I might not make another chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews. Please Read & Review. Thank you for reading my story!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unsettling Truth

A/N: Sorry I have not reviewed in a while but I haven't had a lot of time lately. My classes have been taking up most of my time and I getting me ready for the summer and finals are coming up soon. I will try to make this chapter long…but I cant really make any promises.

Disclaimer:

Ladydemonshezra: hey Gaara get your butt over

Gaara walks in and says: What do you want 'Ladydemonshezra'?

Ladydemonshezra: Do the disclaimer…now!

Gaara: How dare you speak to me like that?

Ladydemonshezra: Oh yeah! You want to stay alive in my story.

Gaara: What! You wouldn't?

Ladydemonshezra: Wouldn't I? Pulls a kunai knife out of no where and starts to chase Gaara around

Gaara: ALL RIGHT! STOP! I'LL DO IT! Ladydemonshezra doesn't own Naruto…she wishes she owned me but she doesn't. Thank goodness for that!

Ladydemonshezra: Thank you Gaara, you can now get ready for the story. Okay now I'll start the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night after the party the Sand arrived in Konoha.

"Sorry Gaara," Kankuro said as he stood at the Uchiha mansion beside his sister and brother, "we missed the party. There's no light on."

"Shut up Kankuro" Gaara said in an irritable voice.

"Now what do we do, Gaara?" Temari asked, "It's too late to go home so…"

"Would you two shut the hell up and let me think!" Gaara bellowed.

Then suddenly Sakura burst through the door with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Gaara and said, "Thank goodness," and she hugged him.

"Sakura-san, what's happened?" Kankuro asked.

"After…after the party…Sasuke-kun left with Hinata-chan, but it was…after everyone else left. He wouldn't tell me where he was going, but I have a feeling I know where he went…" She stated while trying to wipe away her tears and not to cry again.

"Where did Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan go?" Temari asked.

"I…I think he went to Orochimaru and for some reason Hinata-chan went with him. But don't tell anyone. I don't know if it's true."

"But Sakura-san…" Kankuro tried before Sakura interrupted him.

"No! You can't say anything…he might come back and he'll get mad at me for saying something. Especially to you Gaara-kun." Sakura said looking directly at Gaara.

"Alright Sakura-chan I won't say anything to anyone if you think its better, we will wait until we know more. Sakura-chan, would you like us to stay with you?" Gaara said trying to smile at Sakura.

"Uh…yeah…would you stay with me…please?" Sakura said looking hopeful at Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"Yes Sakura-chan. We'll stay with you one night, but then I am afraid we have to return to our village." Gaara said as Sakura led them into the Uchiha mansion.

XX One Month Later XX

There is no sign of Sasuke or Hinata. Konoha still has no idea what has happened to them except Sakura. While Sakura was sitting at a teashop with Tenten and Neji:

"Sakura-chan, you should really tell Tsunade-sama what you know. I am sure she will want to know especially since the whole village is on edge with two of their ninjas missing." Tenten said.

"Tenten is right, besides, Uncle is getting really worried. Since Hinata-sama left, he orders me around more then normal and he hardly lets me leave the house. I have to tell him exactly where I am and who I am with at all times." Neji said getting annoyed from saying all that.

"Okay I'll tell Tsunade-sama but only if you two come with me." Sakura said standing up.

"I can if we go tell Uncle where we are going?" Neji said with an annoyed sigh.

After they stopped at the Hyuuga mansion, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji headed to the Hokage's office.

XX About 15 minutes later XX

"Good heavens, Sakura, why didn't you come to me a month ago? Now I have to let the Kazekage know and…" Tsunade said after Sakura had explained what she knew about Sasuke and Hinata.

"But Tsunade-sama, Gaara-kun already knows." Sakura retorted interrupting the Hokage.

"Well in that case, we just need to know what Orochimaru plans on doing with Sasuke and Hinata." Tsunade said looking at the three teens in front of her.

"Uh…Tsunade-sama, I know what Orochimaru plans with Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan." Sakura said again stuttering a little in the process.

"And Sakura, what else do you know?" Tsunade inquired.

Sakura explained that Sasuke had mentioned to her that Orochimaru was working on gathering more men to attack Konoha. And also that Sasuke and Hinata were recruited to take out the Hokage while the other men did the dirty work.

"Well…Sakura, I am very disappointed in you. Did you expect to just wait until Orochimaru attacked us before you told me all this? It's not like you to keep something like this a secret." Tsunade said when Sakura had explained.

"But Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun threatened me if I told."

"Well I guess I am proud of you for being loyal to your boyfriend but you have made a poor choice in not telling me sooner. And in doing so, I am afraid we don't have much time to prepare the village of the attack. I must make sure the Kazekage know the whole thing, we will need their help with this one. I must inform all the Jounin, the Chunin, and even some of the good Genin. Every rank must fight. Shizune, inform every ninja rank of the situation, and all public activities will be cancelled, including schooling buildings, immediately!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she ran out of the room, too fast for anyone to even know she was gone.

XX In Orochimaru's lair somewhere unknown XX

"Sasuke-sama, I can't learn this move and I am afraid Orochimaru-sama is getting upset with me." Hinata said as she laid on the ground from being knocked over by Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, you are not trying hard enough, try HARDER!" Sasuke yelled trying to motivate the girl.

"Yes Sasuke-sama, I can do this, and I will make Orochimaru-sama proud of me. And I will be able to accompany you to kill the Hokage of Konoha." Hinata said getting up and standing in her normal fighting stand.

Hinata lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged every attack. Sasuke disappeared only to appear right behind Hinata. He grabbed her around her neck and whispered in her ear, "Hinata-chan, you're not going to get any better if you can't keep up with my speed." Then Hinata hit Sasuke in the gut with her elbow. "Oh yeah, try it again Sasuke-sama, _Byakugan_," Hinata said, but as she did she stood in another position and yelled, _Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!_ And before Sasuke could gather what she had just said, he was shot down by her chakra hits. (Yeah yeah I know they're her moves from the show, but hey, it's a cool move of hers I had to have it in my story. And I know I don't own the moves…blah blah blah) Soon Sasuke found himself laying on the ground with Hinata standing over him.

"How was that Sasuke-sama?" Hinata said as she held out a hand to help Sasuke up.

"Pretty good Hinata-chan, but that is not your new moves…" Sasuke said grabbing the hand Hinata offered to him.

"I know, but I wanted to show you how powerful I am on…"

"Hinata! That's not enough! We cannot hope to defeat the Hokage unless you can master your new abilities! The Hokage already know all our moves, except the ones Orochimaru-sama has given us. Now…Come at me again Hinata-chan, only this time…" Sasuke said returning to his fighting pose.

"I know, I know…my new moves…" Hinata said regaining her fighting pose.

Hinata stood in that pose gathering chakra. "Now concentrate, Hinata, concentrate." Hinata heard Sasuke say to her. Suddenly, Hinata had two bat-like wings coming out of her back and her hair grew down her back and ended at her butt. Hinata opened her eyes as she felt an enormous power burst through her. She looked toward Sasuke and smiled evilly. "Excellent. Come at me, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said looking at Hinata as he got into his fighting pose.

Hinata flew up into the air and flapped her wings causing a whirlwind (a tornado). Sasuke was shocked. But he decided to activate his cursed mark. His webbed like arms came out of this back (don't know how to describe the way he looks when he is transformed) and he covered his body with the arms. The attack was dodged and Sasuke prepared to activate his chidori but Hinata activated the whirlwind attack again. Sasuke was blown away before he could finish his attack.

"Very good Hinata I am proud of you. I think that is the best I have seen you accomplish since you have been here." Orochimaru said from behind Hinata.

"Orochimaru-sama…thank you…I…am trying." Hinata replied landing on the ground again.

"I know Hinata, and that is why I think you are ready for your first mission."

"My first mission?"

"Yes Hinata. I plan for you and Sasuke to attack Konoha and destroy Tsunade."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Hinata said looking over at Sasuke who now returned to his normal form and standing up headed straight for Hinata and Orochimaru.

"Right away Orochimaru-sama, we will wait until they least suspect it, which should be tomorrow." Sasuke said bowing slightly to Orochimaru.

A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger…sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy lately and then it was really hard to get back into the writing mode sorry. I will try to update faster but I can't make any promises. Oh and make sure I get lots of Reviews. Thanks to all who read this I appreciate it.


End file.
